Falling in a flash, dying in a moment
Shade, sat at home, waiting for his tacos to arrive. "Two weeks, and not a single Hollow, Arrancar, or Demon attack. Man, i'm bored. Hope something happens soon." Shade figured, God only accepts a challenge, if Shade calls for it, aloud. Oh, for Bael's sake, this better work. Meanwhile, A green haired Arrancar was randomly walking around town. When he felt a strong reiatsu in Shade's house. He went there and knocked on the door. Shade felt strong Reiatsu, and opened the door. "Can I help you?" "Eh? You have extremely bad taste in fashion. What a bad designed rider jacket. A suit is much better!" Gorrion said. "I don't think you came here to mock my fasion sense. What did you come here for?" Shade said, hiding his irritation behind his stoic facial expression. Another Arrancar came, this one looked much more matured. "Gorrión, stop bothering people already!" he said to Gorrión, "Sorry about his irritation. He is just born like that." Gorrión looked at this other Arrancar, "Persia-sama, why do you always spoil the fun?" Shade smiled that demonic smile. "Two Arrancar? Sounds fun. Who's first?" Persia looked at Gorrión with his cold red eyes. Gorrión walked back and said, "Forget about the question before. Just don't break me!" Persia then looked satisfied. Gorrión said, "Hey, Fight me!" Shade pulled his jacket off, not wanting it to get ripped, yet again. "So, you want to die? Good, I'll kill you." And he stepped past the Arrancar, and stopped in his front yard. "You're move." Gorrión laughed as he went over to Shade's front yard in a flash. Persia threw his sword at Gorrión's hands. "Eh, you're attacking the wrong person, senpai." Gorrión said with a monotone voice. Shade pulled out his Hell-Blade. "C'mon, I don't have all day." To prove his point, he callled forth his Shikai. "Reveal to us your light, Shinjitsu Zai-no." The air grew colder, and Shade's crimson red eyes, became an icy blue. Persia sat back and watched Gorrión, "30 minutes. That's the time limit for today." Gorrión just smiled, "How about 10 minutes?" he said cockily. Shade disappeared in a flash of red. When he returned, his blade was at Gorrion's neck. "Don't think ten minutes will cover it." Gorrión smiled as he disappeared and reappeared behind Shade. "Senpai, help me. Just joking." he said Persia just threw a blade at Gorrión's head. "Stop being cocky. That's one of the reasons you'll never beat Malocchio!" Shade spun around, his blue sword a blur, and if it hit, it would be all over. "Don't play games if you don't know the rules." Upon hearing what Persia said, Gorrión totally changed. "Sorry, It was just I didn't understand." he said in a more mature tone. Due to the added force of the swing, Shade hoped ot could cut Gorrion's Hirro, but upon landing the blow, he learned that, sadly, it would't cut. "For Bael's sake!" he yelled, jumping back. Persia smiled upon hearing Bael's name. "How is Bael doin? Has be been cut down properly yet?" "Bael's down, I saw it, I took part in it. That's right, I'm a demon. So you Arrancar are just like me, but I made the next step. I'm more powerful than most of you." There it was, Shade's greatest sin, Pride in himself. His blade returned to the sheath. "Sin is the only path to light." A blue burst of Reiatsu, and Shade's clothes became blue, and his hair turned white. "Check-mate." Another Arrancar came through a Garganta, this one with Purplish Blue hair and yellow eyes. "Master, What are you doing here?" he asked. Upon seeing this new Arrancar, Gorrión snapped, "Malocchio! Why are you disrupting my fight?" Shade tossed an ice shard at all three of the Arrrancar, not about to let a triple opponent battle escape, he was in too good a mood for that. Malocchio swiped his hands and those shards became ice birds. Persia grinned upon seeing what Malocchio did. "1.945 seconds late." Shade simple grinned, and created two ice walls. There were only two ways to attack him then, above and below. "Try this on for size." Malocchio clicked his fingers and those Ice Birds attacked Shade from above. He asked, "How's that skill, Master, Senpai?" Persia nodded his head whilst Gorrión felt like punching Malocchio. Shade, having no way out, created more shards to counter the birds. Malocchio laughed as he turn the Shards into Snakes this time. "I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. "Malocchio, Student Of Persia, Cuarta Espada Of G's Arrancar. The one which doesn't talk a lot since he has no sense of humor is Persia, my master and Primera Espada. And the other guy, the impatient one is my senpai, Sexta Espada." "For Bael's sake. What power is this" And without delay, Shade used the heat of Kogeru, to forge his escape. When he stopped moving, he was behind Malocchio, blade poised to end this. "Who the Hell is G?" "I wonder.." Malocchio said as Shade's vision has been twirled and rippled around with while Malocchio was eating chips from his bag. "Senpai, Master, Do you want some?" "The Hell?!" Shade let his anger show. "Tell me, who is G? Answer now, and I'll let you live." "G, the son of Aizen Sousuke, is who we serve. We shall kill the entire Gotei 13 not like how Aizen and his Espada died when they tried to." Persia said as he threw his trident into Malocchio's head. "Master, You're hitting the wrong person." Malocchio said. "You see, I do have a sense of humor." Persia said. "I'll keep my end of the bargin." Shade said, disengaging his demon form. "You're free to leave or take me hostage. Your call. But any hostile motions upon my life will be delt with." Persia asked Shade, "Since Malocchio defeated you, I would like to ask you help us overthrow Soul Society?" "I shall aid you, simply because you want the Shinigami dead. Only spare the ones in my army, and everything will be fine." Malocchio simply smiled as he said, "You are lucky, Kagekyo Shade. You are lucky that I didn't kill you. You are lucky that you didn't fight Master." "Wait, how do you guys know my name? Last I checked, I never informed you of it." Shade jumped in surprise. Persia smiled, "Kagekyo Shade, Hell Hunter. Good friends with Sadow, Margin and Echo. Siblings, Shirokyu and Myst. Your mind is an open book for us espada." "Holy...." Shade wispered. These guys can read minds, and they know who Hell Hunters are? "Come with us." Persia said as he opened a Garganta for Shade to go through. Shade followed orders, and wondered where the portal led. Inside was 2 other Espada, one with black hair and the other with white. A Red headed guy was sitting at the end of the table. Shade looked around, and simply shrugged. "So, where the Hell are we?" The one with black hair turned to see his allies along with the new comer enter in, suddenly as driven by pure instinct he went for the attack but stopped himself right at Shade's neck. The white haired espada looked up in boredom "Really now? What is this? More entertainment." He shrugged as he went back to staring into space. Shade, in instinct, wispered his deadly word. "Chill out, will ya?" hiding it in a sentence, while lowering the air's temperture. Malla quickly went back into his seat and glared,"So who exactly are you?" Malla asked while wariming up his hands trying to make sure they didn't freeze off. Persia, Malocchio and Gorrión bowed before the red headed guy. "We have brought Kagekyo Shade as we said we would." Persia said, "We are in Las Noches The Second... The lair of the beast, G." G. said, "I'm not a beast!" "Look, if you want my help, I'll do things my way. So, don't think you can order me around like a dog." Shade said, calmly. If these wackjobs think they can order me around, I'll kill them. "You had a hard time trying to defeat Malocchio and you think you can defeat us? The top 6 arrancar aren't allowed to release here in Las Noches. Malocchio wasn't even using his full strength!" Gorrión said. Shade began charging a red ball in his hand, which quickly turned blue. "Oh? I'm sorry. Then let me show you this little number. Cero!" He fired it into a wall, not wanting to kill them now. G. didn't move at all but that Cero shattered. "Pathetic." Persia said. "Firing a Cero in front of the beast himself? That'll get you into danger. A lot of danger." G. laughed loudly. "How many times must I tell you I'm not a beast! Anyway, sorry about what Mr. No Sense Of Humor said. So, want to overthrow Soul Society? I believe the Reikon Kyuuban are also against them now? So are you and Echo." The white haired espada flashed a wicked smile as the cero awoke him. "I think I like him. What was his name again? Shade?..Lord G. is he joining us?" "No way! Why are we letting this outsider join our ranks?!" Malla yelled growling at Shade. "No, we are not letting him join. It's just he and his comrades will help us overthrow Soul Society." G said. "And yes, Zeliel, His name is Shade. I believe I haven't introduced myself properly yet. I'm G, Son Of Oshitari Midori, Currently the ruler of Los Noches." he continued. Meanwhile, Malocchio walked out of the room, along with Gorrión. Persia, knowing that something was going to happen, followed them. They went into the training room. Persia continued, but to prevent them from finding out he's there, he took another way into the training room which doesn't make sound. Gorrión said to Malocchio, "Listen well! You will stop interfering with MY fights and you will stop trying to suck up to Persia-sama!" "After what those idiots did to my family, I'll rip them all to shreads. Just don't get in my way, and everything will be perfect. Clear?" Shade said, trying to hide his anger at the Shinigami. G chuckled a bit, "Don't get in your way? I believe not, you don't get into OUR way." Malocchio acted like he was whistling, "I'm sorry? What did you say?" he said, wanting to annoy Gorrión. Gorrión attacked him but Malocchio was dodging every single attack, saying things like, "You missed me" and "So close but you missed!" "Hm, it seems we have a conflict of interst. After all, if your Arrancar aid my cause, I'll grant you something you want. And that is, what ever your heart desires. i'll make good on it, after all, I don't back down on my word." Shade chuckled. "My heart doesn't desire anything at all since I already fulfilled my goal." G said. Meanwhile, Malocchio and Gorrión were still fighting. Gorrión was about to use his Ressurrección when Persia stopped him. "Do not release your Ressurrección in Los Noches! You are in the top 6 Espada so don't!" "G, what goal was that? Enlighten me, please." Shade grinned. If I learn what inspired this man to lead, I can break him. "The goal to kill my father, Sousuke Aizen!" G said, "However, bringing up that matter wouldn't break me, Kagekyo Shade," "You disappoint me you two." Malla said in the shadows as he emerged out of them. Malocchio saw Malla and he bowed. He said, "So, how's it going with the Kagekyo person?" Zeliel stood and walked toward Shade to get a closer look. "Shade is it?...Sorry Lord G. I'm losing interest in this man. Mind if I go back to taking a nap?" "I'll be going as well, seeing as how this Shade isn't worth time or effort to spy on." Malla said as he walked out of there. Shade vanished in a flash of red light, appearing behind G. "I'm faster than all of you put together. And I myself held back." "Faster than all of us? Maybe the lower 5." Zeliel yawned as he appeared besides Shade.